


Overwhelming Love

by HoneyMilkkHere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift, I suck at writing floof but heres an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMilkkHere/pseuds/HoneyMilkkHere
Summary: Jihyun and reader have a casual evening, with nothing but love shared between the two.This is a gift to Vanessa, as I am her secret Santa on MMA. Enjoy Vanessa! ^^





	

"Jihyun, You're back!"

The familiar baby blue haired man, hurriedly walked over to where your voice came from. You were greeted with a warm smile from your lover as he sat down on the couch you were lounging on.

"_____, I missed you" He spoke to you to in a quiet voice, careful not to disturb the peaceful environment. "What have you been up to love?"

You leaned closer to him, to let him know where exactly you were on the couch. "Nothing much, I've just been reading this new book I recently bought". Jihyun's hand reaches out to find yours which you gladly offered him to hold your hand. "How's your evening been?" You asked in return.

He hummed recalling memories from his day, "I met a small child today, he was quiet the energetic one." Jihyun smiled, then readjusted the sunglasses that slid off of the bridge of his nose reflexively. "He asked why I wore sunglasses indoor when there was no sun."

You shifted your body to turn towards him some more, setting your book down as well and listened to him. "I didn't want to let him know why I wore sunglasses, I don't really know why, I guess I just felt uncomfortable to share that info with him. That's when I brought out my camera and changed subjects.." You noticed that his voice seemed to trail off a bit, and without him knowing you removed his sunglasses and set them down on the table where you book was. Jihyun was a bit surprised but he didn't stop you from doing whatever was in your head, after all he trusted you more than anything else.

Your hands both cupped each side of the male's face, gently caressing his cheek with your right thumb. "Jihyun.. You have really pretty eyes you know, even prettier than any of your photos are."

If it weren't for the sun's creamy orange rays dusting in through the window, you wouldn't have been able to see the very faint pink that began to blossom on his face. Although you weren't able to see, you could definitely feel the warmth of his face slightly increasing.

"______ why do you tease me like this?" He shied away.

"I'm not teasing love, you really are a fine piece of art work, and I love every part of you" You declared in a confident tone.

He couldn't say anything, not that he was upset or confused, but because he was at a loss for words. The last time he remembered he swore that he was blind not mute.

"J-Jihyun, what's wrong?"

And the tears flowed down, silently, which only caused you to worry even more. But in all honesty he wasn't crying because he was sad, he started crying because he became overwhelmed with the amount of loved he received from someone he loved so dearly, not...pain.

Realizing what he had unknowingly done, he pathetically attempted to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry for suddenly bursting out like this..I didn't mean to worry you,"

You patiently waited for him to calm down and explain to you what had happened.

Taking in a deep breath he began to explain "I'm just so happy that someone actually loves me, even if I'm a poor excuse of a man, you're still here, and you haven't hurt me"

You eyes widened a bit as your heart felt a pang of sadness, "Jihyun, to my eyes you're not a poor excuse of a man. I promise that I'll never hurt you, and that I love you."


End file.
